Remember Tomorrow
by Skye Evergreene
Summary: Is Lotari, the elven 20-something whom is a part of Hawke's band of misfits, really who she says she is? Or is she hiding her dark, painful past behind her goofy smile? OCxFenris/Sebastian/Anders HawkeM!xIsabela My first fanfiction! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! So of course I have to say all of this belongs to those lovely people in Bioware, I just own Lotari :D. Anyway, I just want to see where this goes, enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

(Lotari POV)

"Get off of me you filthy cowards!"

I scream uncontrollably, lashing out at the man behind me.

"Maker will you ever shut up?" the dark one growled, but the other man only chuckled.

"You won't have to bear it for much longer Gremlin, Fenris will deal with her."

The two snorted with laughter, and I had the uncontrollable urge to scream. Do they know who I am? Who they will have to deal with once I get out of this place? And who is Fenris? Andraste's breath they sound fierce. A shiver runs through me at the thought of where they could be leading me, but I still myself, and look up with pride. I am better than this.

"Good luck knife ears." One of them got dangerously close to me, his hot breath making me gag. In seconds I was thrown in a pitch-black cage, gazing around me wildly.

So where was this _Fenris_?

As if out of nowhere, blue lights glowed in the shape of a man, and approached me.

"You…are not afraid?" Asked a surprised, low voiced man who continued to come toward me.

"Should I be?" I growled out, blowing my stark black hair out of my eyes. This is unbelievable! He better find me soon or I swear…

The man grumbled, and his light illuminated the place, making him visible.

Maker, he was handsome.

He had pure white hair, and blazing eyes, shadowed by his elf ears. He had a tortured look about him, and something told me we would be able to relate.

I sigh, shaking my head, clearing my thoughts. I try a different approach so I will not have to ultimately attack Fenris.

"Maker…Look, I have absolutely no idea where I am, who _you _are, and why any of these people in this blasted place think they can get away with this, but I will make this right. You won't be a slave for much longer, I promise."

"You…are ridiculous. Who exactly do you think you are?"

I smirked at that, deciding that my best bet would be to keep quiet about my identity. Although it certainly was only a matter of time until someone in this blasted Ferelden holdup recognized me. Until then I chose to play it safe.

"Just a stupid elf who found herself in the most idiotic trap known to man, holed up in maker knows where…" I frowned leaning against the wall until I was sitting on the cold solid floor," Andraste's flaming ass," I whispered to myself," the second I get everyone out of this place I'm going to beat that bastard senseless." I sighed. This was getting me nowhere. I raked a hand through my hair and smiled up at this Fenris man. Being as powerful as he looks must have come at a torturous price.

"Little wolf, is it? I'm Lotari."

:~:

(Fenris POV)

I nodded, trying to keep my eyes from watching her. But she was by far the strangest I have met in my short memory. Her striking eyes contrasted her black hair, and her features did not match her pointy ears in the least bit. Unlike everyone else in this damn estate, her eyes reflected pride. It terrified me.

"If you're truly curious, we are in Tevinter. Land of magic and slavery. Congratulations." I sneered. She acted like the world revolved around her, well in here, she was dead wrong.

I saw her face pale, and as she slowly put a hand to her face, her entire face fell.

"Tevinter," She hoarsely whispered, leaving me confused at her sudden mood-change.

"Where did you think we were? Ferelden?" I spit out at her as if the idea were completely ridiculous.

"Andraste's breath," she whispered again, shaking her head. For a split second, I saw pure desperation and terror flash through her eyes. It was gone in an instant, and replaced with a sly grin. The girl quickly stood up and stretched, making me instantly get tense. I was trained to attack for as long as I could remember, so it took much to hold myself back. Master would not be happy if he found his new prize dead at his feet. The woman noticed my movement, because her head quickly faced me and she reached for an empty space next to her. I presumed it was where she kept her weapon, and when she grasped at nothing, she looked surprised, and scared. Her eyes flashed to the space where her hand was, and soon anger filled her features. She huffed slightly and began pacing. I could almost see the gears working in her head.

Yes, this person was indeed the strangest I had ever met.

:~:

(Lotari POV)

I had planned on killing them all. All of these bastards who hurt my kind, and even humans! Tevinter, huh. Magisters. My fists clenched as the word sparked through my already exhausted head. My father was killed by a Magister. Denarius his name was, or I presumed. It was the last word that left my father's mouth before he died. He never was one for revenge, but this same man killed the rest of my immediate family a short time later. I was always gone, or I got hurt. Whatever the reason was I was not around whenever the attackers came. It could not be a coincidence.

"Do you know of a man named Denarius?" I asked, my back to him.

Suddenly I was facing him, my face inched from his, his hand glowing right in front of my heart. My blue eyes widened as I met his green ones.

"How do you know him?" He growled, pushing against me. I held back a smile. Big tough guy huh? It's on mister.

"Well I believe it was I who was asking the question, or am I mistaken?" I raised a cocky eyebrow at him, taunting him. Daring him. I was not afraid, and I needed to know why he glowed that way. Knowing my opponents strengths only heightens his weaknesses.

He growled at me, obviously not impressed, and pushed his hand into my chest, holding my beating heart in his hand.

Bloody hell it hurt.

But I kept my face unchanging, pushing my nails into my hand until they bled. I would not let him win.

"Lyrium brandings huh? Thought so." I said through clenched teeth and small gasps I hoped he didn't hear.

Well that apparently got to him. He released me immediately, thankfully keeping my heart in place. I fell to the ground, panting, my heart feeling dry and violated.

He looked at me in complete shock, which did not surprise me. He probably thought that his master was the first to try, but he was wrong. Denarius tried before, but he ended up killing all of his victims. My family including.

"How…how do you know about me?" He asked, clearly upset in some way. It hurt me to see he clearly went through this all alone, so my eyebrows furrowed as I looked up at him," You are not alone, you know."

He just looked away, clenching his fists. I even heard his jaw click. I wanted to explain myself, but soon the cement door opened, revealing a huge man clearly being used to intimidate us. I'm sad to say it did. It scared the bloody hell out of me, because I didn't have my dagger, my only protection. It felt like a part of my arm was missing, like someone just chopped it off without a second thought.

The man had a sickening look about him, like I was his dinner. I scowled at him, and soon his features turned angry, so he threw his arm out in an attempt to grab me. I quickly ducked under his arm and brought my foot up to the back of his neck, pinning him on the ground in a matter of seconds.

"That's more like it," I muttered as I snatched the chains around his belt and tied him to the wall. I grabbed the keys and walked out, but not before turning to glance at my new friend, who wore a shocked face.

"The tides have turned in this hell hole, Fenris. You should take advantage of it," I smiled a genuine smile at him before quietly sprinting down the halls.

I was going to find this magistrate, and I was going to kill him.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please feel free to leave a review! I have a whole bunch already written that I will be willing to submit, but I won't continue writing if I see i'm not getting and reviews, as I feel like I would be just talking to myself, hah :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again :) So the first chapter is kind of setting the scene for the rest of the story :) Now, the time period we are at, is the one we will stay at for the duration of the story. Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

****(Lotari POV)

"Isabela! Isabelaaaaa!" I whispered hoarsely, nudging her repeatedly. I glanced over at my opponent, knowing he hadn't heard me over the loud roars of the Hanged Man.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she cooed, slapping away Varric's attempt to look at the cards she was holding.

"Help me with this hand?" I muttered, sneaking a look at Hawke. If I didn't hurry, he was going to find out that I was cheating!

"Lotari! You honestly believe I would help you win a match against Hawke?"

"Yes! Now hurry!" I pleaded, boring my blue eyes into her brown ones.

"Oh fine! That look you get kills me every time! Use the four then the ten." She grumbled in defeat. I grinned at her and nodded fervently.

"Lotari? What are you guys talking about over there?" Hawke's voice made the both of us jump in our seats and turn away from each other instantly.

"Oh nothing…" I trailed off, smirking as I saw Isabela's plan work to my advantage.

"Seems as though I win again, Hawke," I said sheepishly, grinning up at him.

Just then, Anders walked through the door, reeking depression. Varric, Isabela and I all glanced at each other and I decided to walk over to him.

What could possibly be his problem now?

:~:

(Anders POV)

I stumbled into the Hanged man, cranky and ready for a drink after another long day. I ignored the murmurs around me as the chair closest to me started to look like the comfiest place in the world. Slumping in it, I ordered the strongest drink they had, only to feel a finger prodding my shoulder.

"Long day, Anders? Came to play a couple card games with us?"

I turned my head to see Lotari's face, and I couldn't help but smile.

_What are we doing here? You know you can't drink, Anders_

My smile soon faded as Justice's voice pounded in my head.

"I'm just here to drink Lotari. Could you please just leave me alone for once? You know you're really irritating sometimes," I said, glaring at her, trying to keep my tone affirmative. But my heart literally fell to the floor as I saw her expression change; I swear even her pointy little ears drooped, but that sad smile stuck to her face like a tattoo.

"Oh. Well sorry Anders," she said in a forced cheery voice, which only made me more upset with myself, "Feel better, alright?" She patted me on the shoulder and walked off to join Varric and Isabela, leaving me even more upset then when I walked in here.

Great. Just fantastic. I've gone and hurt her again.

_You are foolish, Anders. She is just a pesky nat. You are much better off without her._

Oh will you shut up? You're not really making anything better, Justice.

I sigh and run a hand through my shabby hair. Andraste's Breath, what have I gotten myself into?

:~:

(Lotari POV)

"Sooo…Hawke," I broke the silence, walking faster to catch up with him. He smirked at me and put his hand around my shoulders.

"Oh c'mon Lotari, where's your sense of adventure?" Hawke interrupted me, not even letting me ask my question. He waved out in front of him, referencing a dark abyss that is Lowtown after nightfall, "You don't need to know where we're going constantly! Let my excellent leadership take you on a brand new journey!"

"Oh please. We're probably going to deliver some herbs to that freaky potion man again," I grumbled," Which of course, might I add, is why you need me, Varric, AND Carver to _escort _you there."

"Have a little faith, knife ears! I promise you there's going to be a bunch of murder…slashy…stuff… okay fine! I found a letter that said a dwarf needed our help getting a hold of some not so legal items…as in lyrium."

"So basically Butters is right. Were delivering lyrium to a half-sensible dwarf who probably still thinks he's gonna fall through the sky any second," Varric mumbled, putting Bianca back in her place.

"Well…okay yes. Andraste's Breathe you people are so irritating!" Hawke grumbled, but not before flashing a grin at me, signifying he had won the argument. I stuck my tongue out at him before slowing down to keep pace with Varric, glancing at him as he smirked and winked at me.

You may have won the battle, Hawke, but I can assure you that the war is nowhere near over.

:~:

(Lotari POV)

After hearing from the dwarf that the lyrium was in some old shack, we finally reached it only to be attacked by thieves in there. Once we finally searched every nook and cranny, we admitted to coming up empty. There wasn't a single stash of lyrium anywhere around here.

"Andraste's flaming ass, there's nothing here! I'm gonna kill that idiotic dwarf for making us go through all of this in the middle of the night for nothing!" Carver moaned, lightly kicking one of the empty chests in anger. I usually would annoying him for whining so much, but I couldn't shake this feeling that something was missing from this equation. I glanced over at Hawke and I could tell he felt just as uneasy. Strangely, Varric seemed just as annoyed as Carver, and both of them stormed out of the shack, with Hawke and I right behind them.

"Halt! You are under arrest for escaping your master!" A tall woman screamed at us, which only made Carver burst out laughing, and Hawke stand a little bit closer to me. I rolled my eyes at Hawke, but decided not to make him move. This was tense, and I wasn't about to be the one to cause a scene.

"Seriously? You think that _we're_ slaves? We've been tricked, we've done nothing wrong" Varric said in a calm voice, assessing the situation. We were completely surrounded, there were at least 15 heavily built men, and only us four to fight them back. To top it off, we had no healer. Lovely.

There was a dead silence until the woman who seemed to be the commander finally noticed me.

"There! Get the girl! The magistrate said that the slave was an elf! And kill the rest of them for trying to escape with her!" she screamed, and soon everyone was upon us. Varric scooted to the side and dealt heavy damage through Bianca, while Hawke and Carver focused on full out attacking the main group of men. I scooted around and attacked the men in the back, stabbing them quickly and efficiently. But it seemed wherever I went, they all followed. Disgruntled, I tried to fight them off, but when I had three on my back, one of them managed to slash me deep in my back.

I quickly spun around and stabbed him in the heart before finishing of the last of the men.

"Damn. One of them really got me, huh?" I said with a smile, forcing the pain to leave my facial features. _It's just a scratch, it's just a scratch_…

"I don't know who you are friend but you've made a serious mistake coming here," Another man said as he walked towards the clearing, "Lieutenant I want everyone in the clearing, now!" he yelled, and a groan escaped my lips.

"Seriously? Whoever this slave is, they must be worth an arm and a half" I grumbled. Hawke glanced over at me with concern, gazing at my wound. I grinned at him to show him I was fine, but I could tell by the deepening of his frown that he didn't buy it. I could hear clanking in the distance, and awaited another swarm of enemies to kill.

* * *

**Uh Oh! How will Lotari survive the next swarm if she's so injured? Hope you liked it, please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again! Thank you SOSO much for reviewing! Enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

(Hawke POV)

I couldn't help but worry for Lotari as the sounds of our enemy became louder. I am supposed to be the leader of these people and I'm supposed to protect them, but Lotari's wound looks terrible. _Maker's breathe, if only I had brought Anders along…_

Suddenly, a single dark figure limped forward, blood gushing from him, "Captain…" He choked out, before collapsing on the floor, clearly dead. I scoffed and smirked.

"Nice army mister!" I called to the man cheerily; glad all the fighting was over.

Instantly, an elf with white hair and glowing features stepped out of the narrow alleyway, the head of one of the soldiers bouncing behind him.

"Your men are dead." He stated simply as he trudged down the steps, "And your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you can."

"You're going nowhere, slave!" the captain demanded, grabbing onto the elf's shoulder. My eyes widened in shock as this white haired character glowed an electric blue color, shoved his fist into the captain's chest, and proceeded to rip his heart out. "I am not a slave," the elf said, his deep voice penetrating the small clearing.

"Well well well! Look who it is!" Lotari exclaimed cheerily, as she walked up to him without a care in the world about what he just did moments ago.

"You," the elf grumbled, obviously not as happy to see her. Concerned for her safety, I quickly interjected and pushed Lotari behind me.

"Well indeed! Finally show up to your own party mister?" I asked, ignoring Lotari's desperate attempts to get around me.

"Yes, I apologize," he said, looking down at the ground, clearly uncomfortable, "When I asked Anzo to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea they would be so…numerous."

"Yes well, we're unscathed…for the most part," I grumbled, shooting daggers at Lotari. She merely grinned back at me sheepishly. What was I ever going to do with that woman?

"Impressive," the warriors eyes shined as he scanned the group, before turning his back on us, "My name is Fenris. These men were imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magister's lost property, namely myself," He glanced over at Lotari before continuing, "They were trying to lure me into the open. Crude as there methods were, I could not face them alone. Thankfully," he smirked," Anso chose wisely."

"Oh yea, that stupid son of a bitch got away back in Tevinter" Lotari growled, her fists clenched along with her jaw," He's still hunting you, Fenris?"  
"Of course he is. I am his most prized possession. He will go to any length to capture me once again." Fenris said in a tense tone, trying to keep his temper down.

"Okay…what?" Varric interrupted," Butters, you were a _slave_?"

Lotari smiled at him slyly before replying," Briefly. It was just a set back. No need to add it to you little stories, Varric," Lotari's voice was becoming more strained; even Varric's smile fell as he realized her condition. I needed to get her out of here, and _now_.

"Alright enough chit-chat! Fenris, we would be glad to help you, meet us at the Hanged Man so we can discuss how to go about this."

'There is no time! Meet me tonight by the abandoned mansion in Hightown. Danarius can be on the move for all I know. We must hurry." Fenris said with clear determination.

"Alright! Fine! We'll meet you there AFTER we get Lotari to the clinic!" Hawke bellowed. Fenris's expression quickly turned apologetic as he noticed Lotari's deteriorating condition.

"I apologize. I did not notice her wound. Meet me by the mansion as fast as you can. Expect a fight." Fenris turned and looked at Lotari for a second longer before turning and running off.

Maker's breathe; as soon as Lotari heals she has a lot of explaining to do.

:~:

(Lotari POV)

"Lotari, honestly, you'd think you would watch your back every once in a while," Anders grumbled, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Please, like I wasn't watching my back, or my front, or all sides of me for that matter! I noticed Hawke turning to leave, and in a panic, I latched onto his arm.

"Oh no you don't! I'm coming with you guys! If Denarius is there I NEED to be there!" I pleaded with Hawke, who only smirked at me.

"Yes, about that; who is this Denarius and how do you know Fenris?" Hawke bounced back at me. Maker, I can't let him know why I hate him so much, it'll spawn too many questions…think, Lotari, think!

"Well, I was a slave briefly but I managed to escape pretty easily. Fenris was my roommate and Denarius was my 'master'" I rolled my eyes at that word," He's a stupid and ignorant fool and I want him dead. Simple as that."

I glanced over at Varric and saw him raising his eyebrows, signifying that he didn't buy it. But Hawke just shook his head and gestured for me to follow him, which I did without hesitation.

See Hawke? I won this battle, and this war is far from over.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) R&R !**


End file.
